


When in Vegas

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Eliza Cousland and Alistair might have accidentally gotten married while on a trip to Vegas.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 11





	When in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This stories features my lovely Eliza Cousland. Read more about her [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674283/chapters/8124069)

“How could you both have been so stupid to think going to a chapel in Vegas was a good idea?” Morrigan asked.

“Alcohol,” Eliza said, not moving from where her head was on the table.

“Lots of alcohol,” Alistair groaned from where he sat beside her.

Zevran laughed. 

“This is not funny, elf,” Morrigan said. “We are all in trouble as soon as someone realizes that because of your demands for a birthday celebration, we allowed these two morons to get married.”

“It is immensely funny,” Zevran said. 

“And not that bad,” Eliza said, finally lifting her head. “We can just get it annulled or something.”

“We can?” Alistair asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean… Unless you don’t want to?” Eliza said.

“I mean… I know we haven’t discussed… marriage, but… I don’t think being married to you would be all that bad,” Alistair said.

“We haven’t been dating that long,” Eliza said softly, trying not to betray the fact that she was more than okay staying married to Alistair.

“So? I love you,” Alistair said. “And you love me, right?”

“I do,” Eliza said.

“And you’re both extremely stubborn. If anyone could stubborn their way through marriage it would be you,” Zevran said.

“He’s not wrong,” Morrigan said.

“So. We’re married now,” Eliza said smiling at Alistair.

“We are,” he said smiling back.

“Huzzah! Time for a party!” Zevran said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
